I'm Blue
thumb|Ein Bild vom Musikvideo zu "Blue" Möglicherweise kennst du die Band Eiffel 65 für ihre Hits Move your Body oder Too Much of Heaven. Sie sind eine Italienische Eurodance Gruppe und hatten vielleicht 3 Hits in Amerika: Die beiden eben-genannten Songs und (I'm) Blue. Wenn du den Song gehört hast, erinnerst du dich an seinen eingängigen Beat und die meist gestammelten Lyrics. Zu kaufen war der Song ab 1999 in Amerika, also wirst du ihn wahrscheinlich gehört haben, wenn du über 15 Jahre alt bist. Das Glück will, wie ich glaube, dass du nicht die Geschichte hinter dem Lied kennst. In ihrer jetzigen Biographie hat Eiffel 65 allerdings die Wahrheit enthüllt: Am Anfang hatte die Band vier Mitglieder: Jeffrey Jey, Raimondo Sanguine, Maurizio Lobina und Gabry Ponte. Nach ein paar nicht ganz so erfolgreichen (One-Hit Blunders), entschieden sich die Vier dazu eine Inspiration zu suchen, indem sie ihrer Kirche als Missionare dienten. Schnell waren sie im Herzen Afrikas und halfen beim Bau von Bewässerungsanlagen für Dörfer, welche von Land umringt waren. Keiner von ihnen war für die physische Arbeit geschaffen, allerdings hatte sie das Wort Gottes hierher verschlagen und so würden sie arbeiten. Die Konstruktionen aufzubauen war sehr langweilig, auch wenn sie unterbesetzt waren. Die Bewässerungsanlagen kamen mit genug Anleitungen, sodass die Leitungen innerhalb weniger Wochen verlegt waren und sie so die lokalen Farmen retteten und die Herzen der Einwohner gewannen. Von all den Arbeitern waren die vier Bandmitglieder auserwählt worden mit den Dorfbewohnern die Nacht zu feiern. Ein großes Festessen wurde für sie vorbereitet. Nach den vielen MRE, welche sie aus amerikanischen Lagerhäusern bekamen, akzeptierten sie diese Geste gerne. In dieser Nacht betraten Jeffrey, Raimondo, Maurizio und Gabry das Dorf und wurden von einem langen Tisch am Rand eines großen Zirkels erwartet. In der Mitte des Zirkels brannte ein riesiges Freudenfeuer. Die Vier setzten sich und im selben Moment kam einer der Einwohner aus einer Hütte mit einer Ziege, welche er zu Friedensfeuer brachte. Die Vier hatten lange genug in der Gegend gelebt, damit das nächste sie nicht schockte, nur Raimondo war noch etwas zimperlich. Die Dorfbewohner spießten die Ziege auf einem Stab auf und rösteten sie über dem Friedensfeuer, während sie die Tierhaare wegbrennen ließen und das Fleisch gekocht wurde. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entfernte der Koch den Kadaver aus dem Feuer und begann sie in Stücke zu hacken. Jedes Mal, wenn er eine Arterie schnitt, kam ein Strahl heißen Blutes heraus und spritzte in den Sand, zischend, während es weiter kochte. Die Vier Wahlschnitte gingen an die Band, danach servierte der Koch den anderen geschafften Dorfbewohnern die Ziege. Die Band, mehr hungrig als angeekelt, begann in das frisch geröstete Fleisch reinzubeißen, doch Raimondo war immer noch verstört vom Schicksal der Ziege, sodass er es nur schaffte drei Bissen herunterzuschlucken, bevor seine Bandkollegen mit ihren Portionen fertig waren. Da er aber seine großzügigen Gastgeber nicht beleidigen wollte teilte Raimondo seine Portion auf die 3 anderen auf, welche schnell die Reste aufaßen. Die Dorfbewohner, die ihren Hauptgang ebenfalls beendet hatten, begannen im Kreis um das Friedensfeuer zu tanzen. Die Schatten der Einwohner tanzten, immer wenn die Flammen flackerten, genauso viel wie die Einwohner. Die Sonne war an diesem Punkt schon untergegangen, was die Flammen als die letzte Lichtquelle für mehrere Meilen zurückließ. Als der Tanz weiterging, kam einer der Einwohner, welcher nicht von den Flammen entzückt worden war aus seiner Hütte, einen zweiten Gang für die Band tragend. In dem schwachem Licht sah es aus wie ein wunderbarer Stapel voll mit haltebarem Schweinefleisch, welches die Band begierig war zu essen. Da die drei Bandmitglieder aber schon das meiste von Raimondos Portion von der Ziege hatten, waren sie schon zugestopft. So boten sie ihre Teile des Fleisches Rai an. Er schlang das ihm gut bekannte essen begeistert herunter und war schnell befriedigt. Seine Zufriedenheit hielt allerdings nicht für lange. Nach kurzer Zeit erhob sich Rai vom Tisch und schloss sich den Dorfbewohnern bei ihrem Tanz an. Was einst ein nicht verfolgbarer Schauer von Händen und Füßen war, wurde zu einem Kinderspiel, als er sich den fehlerlosen Emotionen seines Nachbars anpasste. Vom Tanz entzückt, begann Rai zu singen Im blue da ba Dee da ba di Da ba dee da Ba di da ba Dee da ba di Rais Bandkameraden wussten, dass dies die Inspiration war, nach welcher sie gesucht hatten und sie schrieben den Ausbruch von Rais musikalischer Inspiration nieder, während sie ihm weiter beim tanzen zusahen. Seine Emotionen beschleunigten, viel schneller als die vom restlichen Kreis, bis Rai seine Hände fallen ließ und emotionslos stoppte, immer noch weitersingend. Der Zirkel schloss sich um ihn und die Band verlor die Sicht auf Rai für einen Moment, bis sie ihn sahen, wie er nach vorne rannte und mit einem Satz und dem Gesicht nach vorne in das Feuer sprang, immer noch singend. Die Drei versuchten durch den Kreis durchzubrechen um ihren Freund zu retten, doch jeder Schritt, mit dem sie versuchten durchzubrechen wurde mit einem gut platzierten Tanzschritt abgeblockt. Alles was sie machen konnten war ihrem Freund zuzusehen, wie er auf dem Scheiterhaufen brannte, seinen quälenden Refrain singend bis seine Lungen nicht mehr waren. Die Band rannte weit weg in die Dunkelheit, bis sie das Freiwilligenlager kreuzten, in dem sie wohnten. Sie sprachen kein Wort, darüber was passiert war, zu den anderen freiwilligen Helfern und dann, als der Morgen kam, brach die Band zum Flughafen auf um nach Italien zurückzukehren. Die Drei entschieden sich, sich für Raimondos musikalisches Talent zu entschädigen und produzierten das Album Europop. Die meisten der Songs waren langweilig und glanzlos, aber Blue schaffte es in die amerikanischen Läden und war ein sofortiger Erfolg. Die Band machte Millionen aus dem Album, allerdings nicht ganz ohne kosten. Die Band hatte als Tribut Raimondos letzten Gesang für den Großteil der Lyrics in Blue verwendet. Die Mordrate verdoppelte sich in dem Jahr in Italien, wobei die meisten der Opfer nicht gefunden wurden, jedenfalls nicht komplett. Von den Opfern, die gefunden wurden waren die meisten unvollständige Torsos, wobei das meiste von ihrem Fleisch aufgegessen worden war, als wenn sie von wilden Tieren umgebracht worden wären. Kein forensischer Test war in der Lage die Tierart zu identifizieren, welche die Personen gegessen hatte, noch waren sie in der Lage die Reste der Opfer zu finden. Es war nicht klar, bis ein Nachforscher einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Release von Blue und den mysteriösen Morden zog. Indem er die Lyrics rückwärts abspielte, entdeckte der Nachforscher Raimondos versteckte Nachricht: Hide the body Eat the body Hide the body Eat the body Hier kannst du es dir selber anhören: http://eifel65cannibals.ytmnd.com/ Original Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Theorie